


Watch Me

by alovingfeeling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Food Play, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, idk - Freeform, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovingfeeling/pseuds/alovingfeeling
Summary: Dennis teaches Mac a lesson in how to give a proper bj through the use of a banana.





	Watch Me

"Mac, I want you to watch me." Dennis ordered huskily, eyes heavily lidded as he sat down cross legged across from Mac as he begun to peel a banana. Mac swallowed nervously, shifting uncomfortably in his spot on the bed as he tried to ease the stiffness in his boxers, which was already unbearable at this point. Dennis looked so perfect just sitting there, with nothing but boxers on and his messy curls, Mac thought to himself, as he watched Dennis continuing to peel the banana

"What's the purpose of this... exactly?" Mac asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked over to Dennis who shot Mac back a cold stare - daring the other man to further question his process.

"To teach you how to suck cock better." Dennis replied bluntly. 

"Oh." Mac could feel his face flare up with embarrassment, his ears and cheeks tinted red. 

"Am I- uh- not good, then?" Mac asked, looking over to Dennis. 

"Goddamn it, Mac just shut up and watch me." Dennis ordered again, avoiding Mac's question as he pressed soft, pink lips to the tip of the banana, looking at Mac as he did it. Mac swallowed again. 

Mac realised that Dennis was wearing the lip tint that he only wore if he knew for sure if he was going to be sucking someone off. That shit just doesn't budge. Mac would know. 

Dennis kissed along the length of the banana, making eye contact the entire time with Mac and relishing in the fact that he was already hard in his black boxers. Dennis then licked along the fruit, back and forth, still not breaking eye contact as he begun to take the banana into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Mac breathed quietly, slowly palming himself, hoping that Dennis wouldn't notice. He popped the banana from out of his mouth to glare harshly at Mac. 

"Don't touch yourself." Dennis snapped, inching closer to Mac,"I want you to take this all in, baby boy." Dennis whispered into Mac's ear, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss on Mac's flushed cheek. Dennis took the banana into his mouth again, sucking in his cheeks slightly, moaning softly around the fruit. Mac whined in his spot, tempted to just shove Dennis' head down on his cock or pin him down and fuck him. Either would be a good option right now. 

Dennis decided to go in for the kill and begun deep throating the banana, lips becoming red and swollen rather quickly as he still looked directly into Mac's eyes. Mac's cock throbbed and his hand went straight for his crotch again.

"Den, I think I get it now." Mac begun to pant as he rubbed himself through his boxers, groping hard at his cock and already feeling a wet spot form on his underwear. Dennis, once again, swatted Mac's hand away from his dick. Mac whined out of frustration, pouting and just begging for friction. 

Dennis pulled the banana out from his mouth, leaving a long string of salvia that connected him and the banana. Mac mumbled a "fuck" underneath his breath, deciding that enough was enough as he got on top of Dennis to pin him down. Dennis still have the banana in his hand. Dennis begun to teasingly press the fruit against Mac's lips. 

"Showed me what you learned, baby." Dennis breathed huskily, trying to push the banana past Mac's lips. Mac moaned around the fruit, tasting the sweet, wet slickness. Mac tried to replicate Dennis' previous movements as he begun messily licking down the banana, occasionally going back up to suck on the end. 

Dennis bit at his lip, using his hand to forcefully push the banana down Mac's throat. The other man gagged slightly, pulling off completely, leaning back, face completely red and desperate. 

"Den, please just fucking touch me, God." Mac whimpered, yanking down at his own boxers to reveal his red, swollen and leaking cock. 

"Shit, Mac." Dennis gasped. He's never seen Mac in this state before, and it was even more arousing than he anticipated. For some reason, Dennis wanted to keep Mac like this, all flushed and needy and completely at his disposal. Dennis took the banana and threw it into a nearby bin, he was done with that now and he was far more interested in completely ruining his best friend. Mac raised his head up, brushing his lips against Dennis', rutting his hips against the other mans hips, trying to get Dennis to touch him. 

"Den, please." Mac murmured against Dennis' lips. Dennis begun kissing Mac slowly, his hand trailing Mac's abdomen, then reaching for his cock which twitched instantly in Dennis' hand. He thumbed the pre-cum slicked tip then- 

"Dennis, fuck!" Mac groaned loudly, coming instantly all over his stomach and in Dennis' hand. 

"Jesus, bro. Couldn't even last a minute?" Dennis teased, pressing a kiss on Mac's jaw before reaching for some tissues to clean himself up and Mac. 

"Shut up, dude. It was the whole banana thing." Mac grunted, cheeks bright red. 

"Sure, whatever, man." Dennis snickered, lying beside Mac, giving him another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shoddy I think fjsjjcs but I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think :-)


End file.
